Incomplete
by Moonliterider
Summary: Abandoned as a baby, Zoei feels as if she is the most horrible thing imgainable and not in the Halloweentown way. Will one remarkable friendship show her just how wrong she is? CHAPTER THREE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hi my loyal readers! (you are loyal aren't you?) anyways hear is a new story for you and FYI I will get back back Nightmares soon okay? Anyway on to the story.

It was dark. So dark that I couldn't see my bandged hand in front of my face. Of course, I can only see out of one eye anyway. I hate it here. If it weren't for the fact that I'm already dead, I would probably jump out this window here. I got up and walked to my desk. I opened the box on it and took out two things. The first was a match to relight the candle on my desk, and the second was something more special. It was a needle. It wasn't any needle. It was my mother's before she left me. I found it in the folds of my old blanket. I have kept it ever since. I reached under my bed and took out a bunch of cloth and started to sew the squares together. I sew because I can't do anything else. I never leave my room. This is only because I hate my looks. My left arm was ripped to shreds as the same as my right shoulder, lower right leg and the upper left half of my face. I don't look as bad anymore because I had found some gauze in the Doctors lab. I used it to hide my horrible looks. So now half my face is covered in gauze as are the other places of my body. It's not that I got into an accident before, it's just that I was born that way. I live in a place called Halloweentown. Halloweentown is the most scariest place you could ever imagine. But I was much too horrible for it. My parents dumped me here when I was only a baby. I live in an observitory type lab thing. It belongs to a man named Dr. Finklestein. My parents just put me here and left. I have been here ever since. In my room (that once belonged to one of the Doctors creations) there is a large window. Since I never leave, I use that to see into the outside.I watch the town's citizens everyday do whatever. I've memorized everyone even if I don't know all their names. Sometimes I see fights, but that is rare. Sometimes (if I'm lucky) I see The Pumpkin King walking around. I don't know why, but he is my favorite to watch. He is the ruler of our town and in my opion, he does a good job of it.

"Zoei?" someone called. It's another one of the Doctor's creations. She lives with him. I don't know what happened to the other.

"Yes?" I call.

"Come down to eat." she called. Knowing that I'll be forced into it, I go down anyways.

So thre you go, tell what you like about it okay? should I post more or should I delete it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi its me again! i know you ppl don't like this story but I'm posting it anyways! on to the story!(p.s. Only Dr. Finklestein knows that Zoei exsists at the moment.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, Tim Burton does (too bad for me) I only own Zoei.

(The next afternoon)

I was leaning on the window sill. I was bored like always. My quilt was finished and I didn't have anymore cloth for another. I stared out the window. I have never been outside before. (or at least not since I started living here) Outside always seemed like a place that was just within my reach, but still far away. I wouldn't go outside anyway. Who knows what they would think of me. While looking out the window I saw someone coming towards the lab(A/N I don't have a proper name for Dr. Finklesteins place. any ideas?) I squint to see who it is. It's the Pumpkin King. I don't know his real name so that's what I call him. Anyways, I saw him walking this way. It was a bit odd to see him coming because he usually never comes around here.I was about to walk away from the window sill when my shirt got caught. It took me five minutes to get free. I went over to my door and listened. To make up for my poor eyesight, I have good hearing.. I could hear someone talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The door I was listening through was too thick. I opened my door a crack. I have only seen the Pumpkin King from my window and never up close before. He was taller than he appeared to be.As I watched him talk to the docter, my foot slipped and I slammed into the door. The door moved with a screech. The Pumpkin King looked up (since he was looking down at the doctor.)

"Who's that?" he asked. I quickly spun around and slammed the door shut. He had seen me.

So whatcha think? I'll take any ideas for improvement. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! yep it's my new chapter and as soon as i get rid of my writers block, i will update Nightmares (feel free to PM me some ideas.) on to the story!

I sat in my room. The thought of the event that had happened two hours earlier was still going around in my mind. _ Has he forgotten me? _I thought. _Hopefully he has._ I took out the needle that was in my pocket. I edged my finger around the sides sometimes accidentally pricking my finger, but it doesn't hurt. I sighed. Outside, it was getting dark. I was bored like always. _If only I had some more cloth._ I thought. Suddenly, I had an idea. I could go into town and buy somemore! After all, I have some coins that I had found laying around the house, and the darkness would do well to hide me. _ But how can I get outside?_ I looked towards the window. _ That's it!_ I went to the box on my desk again and took out a small key. I unlocked the window and pushed it open. There was along drop below me. I sat down and thought a while. Then I got another idea. I grabbed the blanket I had finished making and tied it with some sheets and hung the homemade rope out the window. I tied the other end to the edge of the window. I grabbed my coat that had a hood and climbed down. I soon as I reached the bottom, I automatically hid. Just in case someone was out late. I ran down the street, occausonally hiding and listening for people. Finally I reached the place they call the Witches Shop. I covered my head and slipped inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I left the shop with my perchase and slipped down an ally. But little did I know who I'd bump into. Just as I turned the corner, I saw non other than The Pumpkin King walking towards me. I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot. He seemed to look puzzled for a moment, as if he was trying to think where he had seen me before. Finally, I manged to move my legs. I dropped my cloth and took of running in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" I heard him call. I ran through the streets until I had no idea where I was. _I can't let anyone know I'm here. I shouldn't even exsist._ I thought miserably, slidding down a wall and sitting on the ground. I looked down at my arm and noticed that the bandge had come undone. As I tied it back up, I heard a barking. It sounded close. _ What the-? _ I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see a skeleton face looking at me. My eye widened in fear. It was him!

"Hello." he said, extending a hand. I must have still looked scared. "It's okay." he said, as if he were talking to a small child, but I was too frightened to care. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Haven't I seen you before?" he asked. I nodded. I was still silent. He tried to make another atempt at getting me to talk."What's your name?" he asked.

"M-my name is Zoei, s-sir." I stuttered. He smiled.

"I'm Jack." he said. I started to turn around.

"I have to go, the Doctor might get angry if he finds me gone." I said. I still had know clue where I was, but I needed to get away from this feeling of embrassment and fear in my gut.

"Shall I lead you there?" Jack asked, as if he read my mind. I nodded.

There you go a nice long chapter. Please R&R and as I said before in the beginning, if you have any ideas for Nightmares or this story, please PM me!


End file.
